Le surprenant jugement d'Odin
by Nafrayu
Summary: Odin a comprit qu'une partie des erreurs de Loki lui revient directement. Plutôt que de le punir, il prend pour son fils une décision des plus surprenantes. Pendant ce temps Thor ne peut pas attendre la fin du jugement de son frère et profite enfin de ce peu de répit pour revoir Jane. Thor&Jane.
1. Le jugement

**Note**: Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Avant je tiens à préciser que non je n'abandonne pas les autres mais j'écris plus lentement et avec la fac c'est pas forcément évident de tout concilier :) Ça vient doucement mais surement!  
Avec cette histoire j'ai voulu écrire du point de vue de Thor parce que j'aime ce personnage et qu'il passe trop souvent pour un crétin alors qu'il est quand même quelqu'un de très courageux, généreux et prêt à tout pour pardonner et réparer les erreurs de son frère :)

**Résumé**: Odin a comprit qu'une partie des erreurs de Loki lui revient directement. Plutôt que de le punir, il prend pour son fils une décision des plus surprenantes. Pendant ce temps Thor ne peut pas attendre la fin du jugement de son frère et profite enfin de ce peu de répit pour revoir Jane.

**Disclamer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel!

**Rating**: Je mets T par précaution, dès fois que ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 01: Retrouvailles**

Thor attendait dans sa chambre en tripotant un bout de sa cape. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis son retours de Midgard, beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Son frère, d'abord et avant tout, puis Jane qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. L'aimait-elle seulement encore ? Il espérait profondément que oui. Elle ne quittait pas son esprit, chaque jour il avait une pensée pour elle. Il songeait à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient enfin.

Penser à Jane lui procurait beaucoup d'apaisement. Dans ces moments là il arrivait à sommeiller, voire à dormir avant que son frère ne le ramène brusquement à la réalité. Loki. Il ne quittait pas non plus ses pensées. L'inquiétude, la colère, la frustration et la peur lui étaient à présent bien familière, il était convaincu que tout ce qui arrivait à son frère était entièrement de sa faute.

La culpabilité était réellement une chose terrible, c'était comme une mauvaise graine qui poussait et semait à son tour d'autres graines. Le tout finissant par le ronger petit à petit.

Fregga s'en était aperçu et tentait de le consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Tout le monde était responsable de la colère de Loki, avait-elle dit. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la prison avec son fils, elle était la seule personne qu'il avait demandé et à qui il parlait. Le reste du temps il était mutique, il avait même refusé que l'on soigne ses blessures.

Thor allait, bien entendu, le voir chaque jour, mais rien de ce qu'il n'avait dit n'avait pu le sortir de son état. Il avait tout essayé : la colère, les supplications, les excuses, les regrets, et même les accusations. Mais rien. Loki s'était montré aussi immobile et muet qu'une statue.

Lorsqu'Odin avait tenté de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il restait son fils quoiqu'il se passe, Loki avait très violemment réagit et il avait hurlé pendant un bon moment des accusations auxquelles le Père-de-toute-chose n'avait apparemment pas réagit. Thor avait pensé que Odin se sentait le principal responsable des dérives de son fils. Il ne disait rien mais le dieu de la foudre savait très bien que son père se morfondait en suppositions.

Thor s'étira et observa le soleil qui était très haut dans le ciel et illuminait toute la cité. Quel espoir restait-il pour son frère ?

Si la population était au courant des frasques de Loki, elle ignorait tout de ses véritables origines et de ses tentatives d'asservissement de la Terre. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Thor savait pertinemment que son petit frère ne survivrait pas à une telle humiliation.

Voilà plusieurs heures que le procès avait lieu à huit clos. Rien, absolument rien ne filtrait de la salle du trône. Selon les coutumes asgardiennes, chaque témoin était entendu par Odin, puis l'accusé et enfin le jugement était rendu. Les Avengers avaient tous défilé devant le Père-de-toute-chose afin de donner leur version des faits et à présent il écoutait Loki avant de rendre son jugement.

Thor avait été extrêmement déçu de l'absence de Jane mais Fregga lui avait assuré qu'une fois le procès terminé il serait libre de partir voir sa bien-aimée. Il avait néanmoins revu ses amis avec plaisir bien qu'une fâcheuse parole de Nick Fury ait faillit entacher les relations amicales qu'entretenaient Midgard et Asgard. Celui-ci avait décrété avec aplomb et devant Odin et Fregga que la Terre ne serait satisfaite qu'une fois Loki exécuté en bonne et due forme. Thor était sûr que les hurlements de sa mère aient été entendu jusqu'à Helheim.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Il appréciait beaucoup les Midgardiens mais l'idée que l'un d'eux puisse toucher à son petit frère lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser son frère. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Loki restait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et Thor ne doutait pas de sa rédemption. Il était prêt à attendre cela des millénaires si c'était nécessaire.

Tony Stark l'avait traité d'idiot en riant et en disant que son frère pourrait faire sauter tout l'univers qu'il lui pardonnerait encore. Thor avait répondu avec tristesse que c'était peut-être le cas. Après cela, chacun avait soigneusement évité le sujet épineux de Loki et le dieu de la foudre avait fait visiter toute la cité à ses amis, heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées.

Plus tard les Midgardiens avaient également rencontré Balder le frère ainé de Thor. Apparemment il était bien plus âgé que les deux frères et était partit tôt d'Asgard. Il était objectivement très beau au point que lorsqu'il fit un baise-main à Natasha celle-ci se mit à glousser. Tony en fut pratiquement choqué – une femme comme Natasha ça ne gloussait pas à son idée -, et Clint avait fusillé du regard le dieu avec toute la conviction de l'univers.

Thor se retourna dans son lit et attrapa un livre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit. Il n'aimait pas spécialement lire. Cette activité était pour lui une perte de temps même s'il n'aurait jamais osé dire ça devant Jane. C'était un livre qui appartenait à Loki. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient tous cru mort, Thor avait passé de longues heures dans la chambre de son frère, à se morfondre. Il avait alors commencé à lire un des livres qui était sur la table de chevet de Loki. C'était très compliqué mais quelque part intéressant et il avait ainsi l'impression de se rapprocher de son frère.

Cela faisait bizarre à Thor de se dire que jusque là il n'avait jamais réellement fait l'effort de le comprendre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était accaparé un peu de la gloire de Loki chaque fois qu'il omettait de dire qu'il s'était sortie d'une bataille grâce aux pouvoirs et à la ruse de son frère.

Thor se releva et décida de partir plus tôt que prévu. Il faisait entièrement confiance à son père concernant la sentence de Loki et savait que celui-ci ne serait ni tué, ni brutalisé. C'était sans doute de la lâcheté mais il ne supporterait pas de voir le regard de Loki sur lui, il le laisserait donc tranquille. Thor calcula cependant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas rester loin d'Asgard trop longtemps. Il savait pertinemment que dans le cas contraire Loki en déduirait toutes les conclusions du monde, à savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Thor savait à quel point son frère était plein de contradictions et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, Loki tenait beaucoup à lui. Plus que tout Loki voulait voir que l'on tenait à lui. Thor rassembla ses affaires et partit voir sa mère, la reine Fregga, afin de lui faire part de sa décision.

- Ne part pas trop longtemps d'accord ? Lui dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Loki et Thor décida de ne pas s'attarder. Il promit de revenir d'ici deux ou trois jour et de lui présenter Jane en bonne et due forme.

* * *

Tandis que le dieu du tonnerre partait le cœur lourd, Loki haletait de rage et sans doute aussi de peur. Il se trouvait dans la salle du trône et une puissante magie l'enveloppait. Une magie créatrice et ancestrale comme seul Odin pouvait la maitriser. Tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et qu'il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser, il lui sembla que le vieil homme murmurait des excuses à mesure que la transformation s'effectuait. Mais cela Loki ne pouvait pas en être sûr, après tout c'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Petit à petit il lui sembla qu'il suffoquait, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à l'étouffer ou à le noyer. Il porta la main à sa gorge et toussa un peu.

Soudain la sensation disparut, il inspira un grand bol d'air et il eut l'impression que quelque chose le quittait. Une part de lui sombre et mélancolique, une part de lui instable et dangereuse qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir comme une mauvaise herbe. Loki n'aurait su dire s'il aimait cette part de lui ou pas, c'était simplement familier. Il vivait avec comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il resta haletant un moment puis une immense envie de dormir s'empara de lui comme s'il avait prit un somnifère. Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par sombrer dans un long et profond sommeil, à même le sol.

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Thor fut chaleureusement accueillit sur Midgard. Une petite délégation composée de Nick Fury, Erik Selvig et surtout Jane Foster. Thor sentit son cœur s'accélérer et tous ses doutes s'envoler lorsqu'il la vit en train de lui sourire. Il savait d'avance que tout ne serait pas simple entre eux et qu'il devrait payer le prix de sa longue absence mais à cet instant précis il était le plus heureux des hommes.

- Jane !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs. Il l'a trouva aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Thor, rit-elle, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bien entendu vous ne savez pas ce que Odin a fait même si j'ai spoilé à mes lecteurs sur mes autres fics et c'est normal! Tout est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre qui sera publié en fin de semaine! Sur ce bonne soirée à tous :)_


	2. Loki

**Note**: Oui je suis en vie ! Pardon pour cette attente, mon ordi m'a lâché, j'ai du l'amener à réparer et là j'ai mes partiels dans deux semaines . ça c'est très mal enchainé on va dire, mais d'ici deux semaines j'aurais du coup tout mon temps pour écrire :)

Oh et Iron man 3 sort la semaine prochaine en même temps que le trailer de Thor 2 ! J'ai hâte de voir enfin Loki même si je me doute que ça sera très court :)

Bonne lecture et encore pardon pour l'attente !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Loki  
**

Jane Foster buvait une tasse de thé chaud en observant le ciel parsemé d'étoile. C'était une belle nuit, claire et douce. Une nuit de printemps en somme. Tout était silencieux et tranquille, seul les ronflements de Thor troublait le calme ambiant. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire que le dieu du tonnerre était bel et bien là. Elle avait passé tant de temps à l'attendre, à espérer, à pleurer devant l'absence de nouvelle. Puis elle avait reprit espoir lorsque Loki avait envahit la Terre. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose de très égoïste d'avoir été soulagé de le voir revenir sur Terre même de loin. Après tout Loki avait détruit beaucoup de vie.

Un ronflement un peu plus fort que les autres la fit sursauter et elle sourit en regardant Thor, les cheveux emmêlés, se retourner et se rendormir. Visiblement cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi tranquille et en paix. Du moins c'était l'impression qui se dégageait de lui.

Elle ouvrit la doucement la porte de la chambre et sortit prendre l'air, son carnet de note à la main. Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur le bitume et s'assit par terre. Jane aimait beaucoup dessiner les étoiles depuis le départ de Thor. Elle n'avait pas non plus chômé et son travail d'astrophysicienne servait beaucoup au SHIELD qui la payait bien. Très bien même.

Elle soupira un instant en se demandant si Thor resterait longtemps. Il avait promis de ne plus la laisser, du moins pas trop longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que «_ pas trop longtemps _» signifiait dans la bouche d'un dieu qui avait sans doute plusieurs millénaires ?

Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter et de se demander si elle ne courrait pas après une chimère. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, but sa tasse de thé et repartit se coucher.

* * *

Loki se réveilla un peu brusquement. Il ouvrit les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. De toute évidence c'était sa chambre. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre un corbeau croassait bruyamment et tapait avec son bec sur la vitre. De toute évidence ce stupide animal venait de le réveiller. Loki le chassa d 'un geste de la main et se gratta ensuite le crâne énergiquement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi étrange ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il était retourné dans sa chambre. De vagues souvenirs lui revenait en tête mais tout était très brumeux, un peu comme s'il l'avait rêvé. Il n'avait pas non plus mal quelque part. Tout était a priori normal. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre douillette et quelqu'un avait prit grand soin à le border. Malgré tout il se sentait bizarre. Il se sentait différent mais il ne saurait pas dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'était plus _lui_. Loki se leva et se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. Il observa son reflet et comprit alors tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les souvenirs s'imposèrent doucement à lui et tout devint beaucoup plus limpide.

- Loki ?

Fregga était entrée et s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende, lui pourtant si observateur d'habitude.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua t-il. Différent.

La reine observa son fils, car oui il restait son fils quelles que soient les actions qu'il ait pu commettre, et elle l'aimait profondément.

- C'est normal il te faudra quelques temps pour t'y habituer. Ce n'est pas la première fois tu sais ?

- Oui je sais bien mais j'oublie à chaque fois que ça fait cet effet là.

Si Loki se sentait aussi étrange depuis son réveil c'était dû à une bonne raison. Un dieu ne mourrait pas, c'était une évidence sur laquelle tout le monde tombait d'accord, les dieux comme les humains. En revanche un dieu se réincarnait, il avait plusieurs vies, sous la même enveloppe corporelle en général. Odin n'aurait jamais pu tuer son fils, c'était une idée impensable et horrible, ça n'aurait été ni plus ni moins que devenir un monstre comme Laufey. En revanche il avait choisit ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure solution. Afin de mettre fin aux souffrances de son fils, il avait choisit de le libérer de sa vie actuelle et Loki avait pu se réincarner sous l'apparence de celui qu'il avait été à l'âge d'environ 12 ans.

Loki ressemblait donc à Loki, mais en plus jeune. En revanche son esprit était libre de toutes les souffrances et de la haine qui le rongeait petit à petit. Loki savait ce que son autre _lui _avait fait et il savait que ce n'était pas le bon chemin à prendre. Fregga, quant à elle, savait très bien que rien n'était joué pour autant. Libérer Loki de son ancienne vie était une chose, réparer leurs précédentes erreurs et l'empêcher de retomber dans les mêmes travers en était une autre. Loki gardait tout de même la même personnalité.

- Ça ira mon chérie, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux noirs de son fils qui, pour l'instant, était plus petit qu'elle.

- Thor revient bientôt ?

- Bientôt, il avait des affaires à régler sur Midgard.

- C'est vraiment très étrange, répéta Loki perdu dans ses pensées.

Il observa ses mains pâles un instant et vit un halo de lumière verte les entourer. La magie. Voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changer. Il pouvait la sentir au creux de ses paumes, la sentir couler en lui au même titre que son sang. La magie faisait partie de lui, elle était une partie intégrante de son être.

- J'étais un très puissant sorcier avant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Loki, seulement tu n'as pas fais un bon usage de ta magie.

Il hocha la tête.

Dehors un corbeau noir comme l'encre les observait en silence.

* * *

- Pardon ? Répéta la jeune femme pour la quatorzième fois exactement.

- Je suis désolée Hela, dit Odin en soupira, je n'avais pas le choix.

Ladite Hela ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Loki, du moins à l'ancien Loki. La déesse finit par secouer la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs dansant autour de son visage. En tant que fille de Loki, elle avait vu énormément de choses étranges, surnaturelles voire même simplement saugrenue et par tous les corbeaux d'Odin il en fallait beaucoup pour la surprendre. En revanche elle avait espéré que la réincarnation de son père ne soit pas effective avant quelques millénaires au moins. A présent elle allait devoir faire face à un enfant. Hela n'aimait pas les enfants.

* * *

Malgré la présence de Jane, Thor n'arrivait pas à se sortir Loki de la tête. Il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde et ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui le rendait malade. Loki pensait sans doute qu'il était partit parce qu'il se fichait de son sort, or rien n'était plus faux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était mit à penser comme un midgardien et s'était dit qu'il aurait adoré posséder un objet comme le « téléfone » afin de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Naturellement ces objets là ne pouvait pas fonctionner dans la cité.

- Thor ?

Tny Stark agita sa main devant le visage du dieu. Thor était très distrait depuis son arrivée à la tour Stark. Jane et Darcy avaient rencontré les Avengers, Erik quant à lui avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver son ami. Malgré tout cela, le dieu restait obnubilé par Loki. Son nom résonnait dans son esprit comme la pluie tombe au sol et il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de lui et ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il rentrerait.

- Oui ami Stark ?

- Je vous demandais ce que votre gothique de frère était devenu ? Il rumine toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis lâchement partis lorsque notre père allait rendre son jugement.

- Il y a des chances qu'il puisse s'enfuir?

- Pratiquement aucune je dirais. Mais c'est Loki.

- Ouai il est capable de tout.

- Du pire comme du meilleur.

- Je ne l'ai pas spécialement vu autrement qu'en faisant tout sauter, mais bon admettons.

Tony Stark n'avait, de toute évidence, aucune foi en Loki et sa capacité de rédemption. Et Thor devait bien admettre que lui non plus. C'était peut-être ça le plus gênant finalement, que lui-même ne croyait plus tellement en son frère. Aucune des paroles qu'il n'avait prononcé n'avait semblé le toucher et Thor ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention.

- Loki est capable de grande chose et c'est un grand sorcier ami Stark !

En vérité Thor n'en savait rien, la sorcellerie ce n'était pas pour lui, mais il avait suffisamment vu Loki user de la magie pour reconnaitre qu'il était un grand sorcier.

- S'il pouvait utiliser ses dons autrement qu'en faisant sauter la Terre et la moitié de ma tour, je suis prêt à le reconnaitre.

En guise de réponse Thor soupira. Tout était décidément trop compliqué pour lui qui ne rêvait que d'une vie paisible - mais pas trop non plus - avec Jane et son frère à ses côtés. Voire peut-être des enfants qui sait. Il sourit à cette idée et se demanda si Jane voulait des enfants.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose Thor?

- Volontiers ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Mais ils n'eurent pas du tout le temps de boire puisque d'un coup l'air devint glacial. La bouteille que Tony tenait dans les mains se mit à geler instantanément et il la lâcha précipitamment. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux au sol lui-même blanchit par le givre.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Thor fronçait les sourcils mais ne semblait pas spécialement affolé, la preuve étant que Mjolnir restait bien sagement par terre. Tony grelottait de froid en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il allait attraper son arme lorsque le dieu l'interrompit.

- Non Tony, nous n'avons rien à craindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Il me semble que c'est Hela qui arrive. Ce qui est inquiétant c'est qu'elle ne sort pratiquement pas de Helheim, je me demande pourquoi elle vient ici...

- Plait-il?

Tony ne savait absolument pas qui était Hela, ni pourquoi il ou elle sortait de dieu sait où pour arriver - encore une fois - dans sa tour.

- Qui est Hela?

Thor n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisqu'une brume plus noire que l'encre apparut subitement dans les airs. Elle s'anima et laissa apparaitre une femme que tout homme normalement constitué aurait trouvé superbe. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas très habillée.

Un autre détail frappa alors Tony. Le temps venait de s'arrêter. L'aiguille de sa montre ne bougeait plus, JARVIS s'était figé et dehors la pluie restait suspendu dans les airs. C'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle avec un ton condescendant.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert brillant. Elle portait une très épaisse cape de fourrure blanche ce que Tony trouvait très ironique vu la petitesse de sa robe en dessous.

- Vous êtes Anthony Stark n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu...

- Rassurez-vous votre mort n'est pas prévu avant fort longtemps !

- Pardon ?

- Ami Stark je vous présente Hela, ma nièce.

- Pardon ? Répéta t-il.

- Je suis la fille de Loki.

- Ah oui celui-là même qui a détruit tout New-York et ma tour ?

- Précisément ! Répondit Hela en souriant sans saisir l'ironie.

- Votre frère s'est reproduit ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure de l'année.

Tony voyait un milliards de bonnes raisons pour que les gens comme Loki ne se reproduisent pas. Le bien-être de l'humanité arrivant en pôle position.

- Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ? Je suis Hela la déesse de la Mort, sans moi vous erreriez sans fin dans les basfonds des limbes sans aucun espoir de renouveau.

- Rien que ça.

Elle avait visiblement hérité de l'égo de son père et semblait passablement contrarié qu'un simple humain ait osé mettre en doute ses capacités. Et son lignage.

- Hela est absolument nécessaire au cycle de la vie et de la mort, dit Thor en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement je viens pour une nouvelle qui risque de te... surprendre.

- Loki est mort ? Lança Tony plein d'espoir.

Il esquiva de justesse le coup de sceptre qu'elle tenta de lui donner et décida de se taire. Pour l'instant.

- Grand-Père a décidé de son sort.

Thor devint très pâle.

- Il faut que tu viennes, je préfère que tu le vois de tes propres yeux.

- Très bien... Je vais amener Jane.

- A ta guise, répondit Hela en haussant les épaules.

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver... fascinante. Une sorte d'aura de mystère et de magie l'enveloppait la rendant à la fois belle et attirante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensée de son esprit. Elle était la fille de Loki : ce détail était un énorme défaut.

Hela partit de la même façon qu'elle était arrivée : enveloppée de la même brume noire d'encre. Presque instantanément la température remonta et Tony se rendit compte qu'il était complètement frigorifié. Il regarda sa montre et constata que l'aiguille venait de se remettre en route, dehors la pluie s'était remise à tomber.

A croire que Hela n'était jamais passée par ici.

* * *

_Est-ce que vous avez vu le trailer de Thor 2 ? On voit Loki seulement 10 secondes mais 10 secondes de perfection moi je dis oui ! Ça va bien m'inspirer pour mes fics ça ^^ La suite arrive mercredi prochain et je travaille en même temps sur les autres. Je vais rattraper mon retard ! :)_


	3. Les deux frères

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu mes examens et un stage du coup je n'avais plus trop l'inspiration et le temps. Je crois que j'avais besoin de faire une petite pause et ça m'a fait du bien ! D'ailleurs je pars en vacances dans deux jours, je pourrais écrire !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toute (je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ^^ ).

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Les deux frères**

Ce soir là Tony était resté un long moment allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Tout d'abord il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans toute la ville depuis le début de l'été et même la climatisation ne permettait pas d'endiguer l'impression de moiteur qui l'avait envahi depuis quelques jours.

Ou bien tout cela avait peut-être commencé depuis le départ de Hela. Il avait trouvé la déesse si étrange, si fascinante et... mortifiante, qu'il avait eu du mal à se la sortir de la tête. Il fut d'un coup envahit d'un frisson et ramena les draps sur son torse. Une étrange sensation de malaise l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Un mélange de peur et de fascination. A côté de lui Pepper bougea et il se pressa contre elle. La chaleur rassurante de sa peau contre la sienne était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Tout le contraire de Hela en somme.

* * *

- Thor !

Loki sauta presque dans les bras de son grand frère avec un sourire à faire pâlir le chat du Cheshire*. Thor lui resta plutôt interdit.

- Heu... Loki ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il était... je ne sais pas, adulte ? Chuchota Jane.

- Et bien il me semblait aussi.

- C'est un peu déstabilisant je sais, dit Fregga, mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Thor n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se retrouver sans voix. Il était un homme d'action, un guerrier juste – du moins il s'efforçait de l'être le plus possible – et un bon prince. La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé bouche bée c'était lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un petit frère qui s'appelait Loki et qu'il fallait prendre soin de lui la deuxième fois c' était lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Jane la troisième fois c'était lorsqu'il avait vu son frère changer sous ses yeux et enfin la dernière c'était il y a exactement deux minutes et trente secondes.

- Mais enfin... comment est-ce que...

Thor prononçait ce type de phrase depuis les deux minutes et trente secondes cité plus haut sans parvenir à les terminer. Il avait envisagé tout un tas de solution plus ou moins probable concernant la punition de Loki, mais cette solution là n'entrait même pas dans sa liste.

- Bonjour Thor.

Loki, désormais bien plus petit, se tenait devant lui avec un sourire malicieux qui lui ressemblait bien. Un frisson glacée parcouru l'échine de Thor, mais après tout c'était peut-être parce que Hela se tenait sans doute dans les parages et qu'elle semblait constamment apporter un vent glacée avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Me répondre « bonjour » me paraît être une bonne chose, dit Loki.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Loki avait-il autant de répondant ?

Depuis sa naissance sans doute.

- Thor j'ai du prendre la meilleure décision, dit Odin.

- Vous et moi n'avons visiblement pas la même conception de cela.

- Tu n'es pas content de me revoir Thor, demanda Loki.

- Tu n'es pas Loki... Ou du moins pas le Loki que je connais.

- Bien sur que si ! C'est moi ! Une simple réincarnation de ma propre existence. Je suis moi avec une nouvelle destinée.

Il n'y avait que Loki pour réussir à placer les mots « simple » et « réincarnation de sa propre existence » dans la même phrase.

Thor détacha doucement les mains de Loki de son torse et sortit de la pièce. Il n'était pas son frère. Pas celui avec lequel il avait grandit du moins, il était un autre Loki, un qui allait se construire une autre histoire. C'était trop d'un coup, il avait espéré retrouver son frère et là il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir et d'avoir affaire à un parfait inconnu.

Il se mit à marcher sans but dans les jardins d'Asgard. Avant il aimait beaucoup y venir avec Sif, il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie et son tempérament très proche du sien. Cependant depuis que Jane était entrée dans sa vie Sif était devenue beaucoup plus distante et froide. Thor ne doutait pas de la nature des sentiments de la déesse envers lui, Loki l'avait éclairé depuis des décennies, mais il ne partageait pas son amour et ne savait comment lui dire de façon courtoise et polie. En admettant qu'il y ait une façon courtoise et polie d'éconduire une femme.

Cependant il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Un courant d'air glacée lui hérissa les poils et il stoppa net sa marche. Le temps étant très ensoleillé et doux, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre explication. Hela était dans le coin comme il l'avait supposé.

- Montre toi Hela !

Un rire malicieux retentit dans l'air et la déesse de la mort apparut dans le jardin. Sa peau très pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre contrastant étrangement avec la profusion de couleurs du jardin.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Hela, dit Thor en se remettant à marcher.

- Et moi alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Mais tu vas t'y faire crois-moi.

- J'ai perdu mon frère.

- Il est dans la salle du trône. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore bien grand mais tout de même !

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Mon père n'est pas mort, il est juste... différent. Certes ce n'est théoriquement pas lui qui m'a engendré mais il reste mon père.

- Tu as tort. Et tu devrais retourner t'occuper de tes morts.

- A ta guise Thor. Surveille bien ta fiancée.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la même brume glaciale qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

Jane marchait de long en large dans la très grande chambre de Thor. Il était partit après avoir découvert ce qu'il était advenu de son frère et elle se doutait qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'être seul. Lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'elle, il saurait où la trouver.

Et surtout Jane devait bien avouer qu'elle avait un problème autrement plus inquiétant. Lorsque Fregga l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre, elles avaient croisé la déesse Sif dans les couloirs. Jane l'avait déjà vu lors de sa première venue sur Terre et elle se souvenait d'une femme très belle. Et cela n'avait pas changé. Elle s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir de la chambre et contempla son reflet dans la glace. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie mais... banale. Comment rivaliser avec une déesse ? Sif avait une façon de parler, de se tenir, de porter les armes qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Jane ne voyait pas ce que Thor pouvait bien lui trouver à elle que Sif n'ait pas.

Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçait de couler et inspira un grand coup. Elle était intelligente, voilà. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur son cerveau pour gravir les échelons mais à présent c'était quelque chose qui ne lui servirait pas. A Asgard tout semblait si beau, bien qu'elle n'ait vu que le palais royal. Jane tenta de se consoler en se disant que c'était elle que Thor avait choisit et pas Sif, malgré tout l'ombre de la déesse semblait planer au dessus d'eux comme une épée de Damoclès.

- Jane ?

Elle était si absorbée dans ses pensée qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Thor rentrer. Jane inspira une nouvelle fois et tenta d'arborer un visage calme. Cependant le dieu semblait assez remué et il ne vit pas que Jane avait pleuré.

- Je... Je n'aurais pas du partir mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour une fois.

- Je comprend ça doit être difficile à encaisser.

Jane songea qu'en vérité elle avait du mal à comprendre, après tout personne autour d'elle n'avait été réincarné.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon frère !

- Pourtant si j'ai bien compris, son âme est restée la même n'est-ce pas ?

- En quelque sorte oui, disons qu'elle se régénère. Elle se purifie.

- Donc Loki est Loki. Il est simplement plus jeune et il va grandir.

- Il va grandir sans moi.

Thor s'assit sur le lit et posa son visage entre ses mains.

- Il va grandir sans moi, on ne jouera pas ensemble comme avant, on ne fera pas de bêtise, on ne partagera pas nos découvertes, nos peines ou nos joies. Non Loki sera juste encore plus seul qu'il ne l'a été avant et ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

- Non Thor.

Jane s'assit à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Thor leva alors ses yeux bleus vers elle et la dévisagea.

- Loki a besoin de toi, c'est à toi et ta famille de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul cette fois mais que vous le soutenez. C'est à toi de l'aider à forger ses propres souvenirs et si possible pas des souvenirs qui lui donneront envie de tout faire sauter une fois adulte.

- Je sais que tu as raison mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

Jane serra doucement la main de Thor dans la sienne et il lui fit un sourire radieux dont il avait le secret. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, sa capacité à la rendre heureuse d'un simple sourire. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis il remonta le long de sa mâchoire avant de capturer ses lèvres dans les siennes. Jane se laissa aller entre ses bras, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin un moment avec son fiancé. Enfin fiancé... C'était vite dit, après tout il ne l'avait pas officiellement demandé en mariage même si c'était un sujet de conversation qui revenait souvent.

Thor commença à relever doucement sa robe et à caresser ses cuisses nues. C'était plus que délicieux.

- Thor ?

- Aaaah !

De surprise Thor lâcha Jane qui tomba par terre et regarda l'intrus qui venait de les surprendre. C'était Loki qui les regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Beurk, se contenta t-il de dire.

- Loki mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais savoir si on pouvait aller monter à cheval pour se balader ?

- Non ! S'exclama t-il un peu durement.

Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, acquiesça, baissa la tête et repartit silencieusement.

- Thor tu n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. L'intérêt de tout cela si j'ai bien compris c'est que tout se passe bien avec lui, qu'il puisse se sentir heureux et surtout de votre famille. Or là c'est tout le contraire qu'il est en train de se passer.

- Il nous a interrompu, grommela t-il.

Mais au fond Thor savait que sa fiancée avait raison.

- Et alors ? Demande la en mariage avant de faire des cochoncetés...

Hela était apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait ses ongles avec attention. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Mystère...

Jane était plus rouge que la cape de Thor et ce dernier avait l'air furieux. Il aimait beaucoup Hela mais ne supportait pas sa façon de se comporter. Elle semblait se ficher de tout et suivre ses propres règles.

- Hela ! Mes appartements sont privés !

Hela haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas bien le soucis.

- Les morts n'ont pas besoin d'intimité.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que nous ne le sommes pas, répliqua Thor.

- Va voir Loki ! Odin ne l'as pas rapetissé pour que tu fiches tout en l'air !

Thor soupira, se leva et partit. Hela regarda Jane de haut en bas avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Jane mal à l'aise en présence de cette étrange femme.

- Prenez soin de vous, se contenta t-elle de dire avant de disparaître.

* * *

Thor retrouva Loki en train de monter son cheval dans la prairie. Il soupira puis partit chercher sa monture afin de rejoindre son « petit » frère. Et à présent il était vraiment son petit frère.

- Loki ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec ta fiancée.

- Oui mais... Disons que j'avais besoin de parler avec toi.

Loki le regarda un certain temps avant de lâcher :

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Thor.

- J'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours ton frère.

- Oui mais nous ne grandirons pas ensemble, nous ne combattrons pas ensemble, on ne découvriras pas le monde ensemble.

- Et c'est mal ? Ca rend nos rapports moins précieux ?

- Non bien sur que non mais c'est comme si je devais dire adieu à quelqu'un. Comme si je n'allais jamais le revoir.

- Mais Thor c'est moi enfin !

Thor ne répondit rien. Il allait devoir s'y faire, aucun retours en arrière n'était possible.

- Hela aussi a eu du mal avec cette idée.

Thor se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était plutôt déstabilisant de voir son propre père retourner à l'âge de douze ans.

- Je ne comprend pas, ajouta t-il, je me sens moi.

Thor ne répondit rien et continua sa marche aux côtés de son frère en espérant qu'un jour il finisse par accepter ça.

- Oh non non...

* * *

Jane se trouvait dans la salle de bain royale de la royale chambre de Thor. Et elle avait un problème. Ce problème tenait en trois mots très humain « test de grossesse ». En vérité elle en avait fait quatre pour être bien sûre que les symptômes qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps était bien le signe qu'elle était enceinte. A présent aucun doute n'était possible, elle attendait bien un bébé.

Elle soupira longuement et se demanda comment l'annoncer à Thor. Elle ne savait même pas comment définir leur relation alors avoir un bébé était quelque chose de bien lointain. Elle espérait aussi que Thor ne l'épouserait pas juste pour le bébé, après tout elle ne connaissait pas bien les rites amoureux asgardien.

Après un nouveau long soupir elle songea qu'elle avait besoin de parler à Darcy. Elle était sa plus vieille amie et elle saurait exactement comment réagir. Où du moins elle l'espérait. Elle compta mentalement les jours qu'il lui restait à passer à Asgard. Une grande fête serait donné le lendemain en son honneur mais elle était sure de pouvoir repartir le lendemain sans froisser personne.

* * *

(*) Le chat dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ ;-)  
Celui qui dit « We are all mad here ».

_Vous avez aimé ? Je vous offre un Loki tout nu (ou un Thor) (ou un Tony) (ou qui vous voulez) pour chaque review, si c'est pas chouette ça hein ? :P_

Nafrayu


End file.
